En su mente
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: OneShot Porque nunca sabía que había detrás de esa sonrisa inocente y, en algunas ocasiones, seductora. -Victor... ¿En qué piensas? [Vikturi]


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri!!! On ice NO me pertenecen, solo los utilizo unos momentos para plasmar algunas ideas :')_**

Desde que Viktor llegó a Japón, con esa confianza rebosante y sonrisa de comercial, diciendo que lo entrenaría para que compitiera y ganara el Grand Prix, Yuri no pudo evitar preguntarse que demonios pasaba por la cabeza del ruso.

¿Por qué había llegado así? ¿Hacerlo ganar algo tan importante? ¡Ni de broma! Aun no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba y menos después de aquella desastrosa situación en su última competencia, la cuál había provocado que se refugiara fuertemente en los tazones de cerdo y subiera de peso.

"Yo te entrenaré y te aseguro que ganaras, Yuri." fueron las palabras de su ídolo, consiguiendo que una luz de esperanza iluminara su corazón.

Pero, dejando todo eso de lado, Yuri seguía preguntándose qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza del peliplateado.

—¿Por qué venir desde Rusia solo para entrenar a alguien como yo? ¡Ni siquiera pude mantenerme en forma después de la caída a que tuve!— exclamó, inquieto. Se encontraba en su habitación, en cerrado como de costumbre.

Aun no aceptaba que Viktor estuviera ahí.

—Esto debe ser un sueño, o una ilusión. Tal vez me golpeé la cabeza. No lo creo...—siguió, enrollándose más en sus cobertores.

—¿Alguien como tú? ¿Un sueño? Bueno, Yuri, aquí estoy para demostrarte que no es un sueño.—la sorpresiva voz en el cuarto logró que Yuri saltara de sorpresa y cayera al suelo, aun envuelto como si de una oruga se tratase.

—¡V-Viktor! ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!... ¿M-me escuchaste?...—El ruso asintió, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara con fuerza. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora sí que la había liado, como siempre.

Con paso lento, Viktor caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. En su rostro llevaba plasmada una sonrisa amable y cálida, algo que el japones jamás se cansaría de ver.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, Yuri?—preguntó, esperando con paciencia la respuesta. La boca del más joven secó y su pulso aceleró. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿O era mejor cambiar de tema? Se sentía tan avergonzado que no lograba coordinar sus pensamientos con su cuerpo.

—Esta bien tener miedo, Yuri. El miedo siempre ha sido parte de nosotros y lo seguirá siendo hasta nuestro fin.— susurró Viktor, acercándose más al japones.— Pero, debes aprender a controlarlo y afrontarlo. Si dejas que te consuma, será tu perdición, ¿Lo entiendes?

Yuri guardó silencio, analizando las palabras del ruso.

Tenía razón, no debía encerrarse por culpa de su miedo, debía afrontarlo y vencerlo, tal vez así alcanzaría todos sus objetivos.

—Ahora... ¿Me dirás lo que pensabas, Yuuri? Recuerda que soy tu entrenador y como tal, debo conocer todo acerca de ti y tú de mí.—Dijo Viktor, sonriendo con dulzura. Rayos, ya sabía el que el ruso no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

—S-solo... Quería saber en que piensas.— el peliplateado lo miró con una ceja alzada, sin comprender. —¿Por qué decidiste entrenarme? ¿Por qué a mí? No soy especial, siempre cometo errores. No sé que es lo que piensas... Y eso me asusta.

Ahora que lo decía en voz alta, se escuchaba más estúpido de lo que pensaba. Pero así era él, lleno de inseguridades y miedos.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo, cerdito?—susurró,pasando su brazo por la espalda del más joven. Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo acercó hasta quedar cara a cara.

Yuri sentía su cara caliente, demasiado caliente. Seguramente estaba todo rojo.

Era demasiado hermoso.

—Bien, si tanto quieres saber...— Viktor se fue acercando lentamente, complacido al sentir los pequeños espasmos de emoción por parte del japones.

Era tan tierno.

—Eres esa pequeña luz que me salvó de caer en la obscuridad y monotonía, Yuri. Esa inocencia y sensibilidad... Eres como Agape.— dicho esto, depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo el estremecimiento del japones ante su roce.— Y yo, quiero ver tu Agape y Eros, combinados en una danza armoniosa. Solo yo.

Después de eso, Yuri no supo cuando y como sus labios terminaron unidos con los de su ídolo, creando un pequeño roce lleno de ternura y tranquilidad.

Desde eso, ya no tendría miedo en preguntarle algo a Viktor, y si lo sentía, sabía que el ruso sabría muy bien como hacerlo hablar.

 _[Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado_ _Perdón si los personajes quedaron muy Ooc pero tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir de ellos que no pude resistirlo :9_ _(Si tienen alguna recomendación, duda u opinión no duden en ponerla. Intentaré contestarlas lo más rápido que pueda )_ _¡Hasta luego y gracias por leer!]_


End file.
